


Asleep on the Couch

by kiddiluna



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is asleep on the couch. But not just any couch Lex Luthor's couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep on the Couch

On top of a hill there was a mansion which housed the most powerful man in that small town his name was Alexander Luthor A.K.A. Lex Luthor he was in his room reading a book as he was recovering from his passed illness. He rarely got sick but when he did it was the worst thing that could possible to occur to him besides you know the obvious, his mother's death, the meteor hitting him and various other thing that happened to him over the course of the years.

"How pitiful, I'm reminiscing."

Lex sighed before he swung his legs over and off the bed and started to walk out of his room and into the kitchen. As he poured himself a cup of milk and went into the living room. When he came into the room he did not except to fine is a sleeping Clark on his couch. He crouched down next to the mysterious teen. He eyes roamed as he began to analyze the teen. Before he shook Clark's shoulder making him let out a groan before he sat up slightly.

"Lex, why are you in my house?" Clark asked. As the teen rubbed his eyes Lex smiled at this.

"No Its more like why are you at my house, Clark." Lex said as he gestured to the area around him.

"What?" Clark questioned as he glanced around the room to see Lex's house. "Oh..." Clark squirmed under Lex's piercing gaze. Lex Stood up and went over to the coffee maker in which had fresh coffee made for him and Lex poured himself as well as Clark before handing him one of the cups.

"Its quiet alright," Lex said as he looked at Clark's frame before noticing the boner Clark was supporting. "Do you need help taking care of that."

"No, I'm quite alright." Clark said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"No, it quite alright indeed but that must be uncomfortable though So I must insists on helping you." Lex says.

Lex bended down to be right in front of Clark's boner. Lex tugged down Clark's boxers. And wrapped his hand around Clark and began to slowly rub his hand up and down Clark's shaft. Clark let out a heavy moan at the ministration, He opened his legs wider giving Clark more access.

"Do you like my hand on you big meaty cock as I jack you off." Lex said as he gripped the base of his cock.

"Yes, oh god please Lex." Clark moaned out.

"What is it Clark what is it that you want?" Lex asked.

"Please, Please Fuck me." Clark groaned.

"No," Lex said causing Clark to whimper. "You will ride me like the slut you are." Lex said as he gave a harsh tug to Clark's cock. Clark did as he was told and hovered above Lex cock before slowly pushing himself down onto it.

Clark began to slowly lift himself up and down. "That is it Clark take all of me inside." Lex groaned as he felt himself grow close.

"Lex." Clark moaned as he came hard, as he clenched onto Lex causing him to spill inside of him.

"That a good boy Clark." Lex said as he pulled out of Clark.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
